


Late Nights In Strange Cities

by going rogue (onlyastoryteller)



Series: A Room For The Night [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/pseuds/going%20rogue
Summary: They’re both in Dallas. How convenient.





	Late Nights In Strange Cities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivefromG25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivefromG25/gifts).



> Inspired by the spontaneous reunion in Dallas, TX tonight. Because someone told me they like the stories I make up in my head, I decided to write this one down. 
> 
> Pure fluff. 
> 
> 100% fiction. I wasn’t there.

Tim was awake when the door opened with a soft click, but he pretended to be asleep. He stayed still, barely breathing, as he listened, eyes closed. 

There was a shuffle, then a second click. The door closing again. A sliding sound. Maybe a hand on the wall? Then a footstep, another. A gentle cough. 

Tim remembered that sleeping people breathed evenly, deeply. He regulated his breaths, gradually, until he was breathing in for a count of four and out for a count of four. The increase in oxygen made him want to stretch, but he resisted. He became aware that the blankets weren’t quite covering his feet, and that made him want to twitch them. He managed not to, barely. 

He wished he had had some warning. He would have arranged himself better, not been sprawled diagonally across the mattress. It was king sized, but he was nearly six feet tall. He was skinny, yet his long limbs could take up a surprising amount of space. There wasn’t a lot of room leftover. 

From near the closet, he heard the rustle of clothing, a soft rattle of a hanger, a muffled curse. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. He should just reveal he was awake, turn on the light. 

But that would ruin it. 

Some more rustling, then the purr of the closet door sliding closed. Footsteps, closer to the bed. A tap as something was set on the nightstand. Silence. 

Tim waited. Inhale, two, three, four. Exhale, two, three, four. 

He heard a soft sigh, and it stirred something in his stomach. 

The blankets were lifted, and a warm body slid into the bed. In a fluid motion, strong arms were around him, easily scooping up his long limbs and repositioning his pliant form. Tim sighed contentedly. 

Breath warmed the back of his neck, lips brushing his skin.

“I know you’re awake.” Armie’s voice rumbled into Tim, the vibrations coursing down his spine. 

He responded by snuggling backward, wiggling in Armie’s embrace. Armie chuckled. 

He swept a hand down Tim’s arm, then back up, over his shoulder, and across his chest. Then, suddenly, Armie’s fingers danced over Tim’s stomach. Tim gasped and giggled, folding forward.

“Stop, stop,” he said, grabbing at Armie’s hand. “Come on, that’s cheating.”

“Then stop pretending to be asleep,” said Armie. 

Tim flipped around so he was facing the other man. “Hi,” he said. 

Armie took advantage of the new position and claimed a kiss, lips seeking and finding Tim’s in the dark. 

“Hi,” said Armie. 

“Did Liz get back okay? The kids fine?” asked Tim. 

“Yeah, all good.” Another kiss. 

“She posted that photo.” 

“I know. She had to. There was one of us together at the event.”

“Oh. I didn’t see it. But...we weren’t hiding. We didn’t do anything weird, I don’t think.” Tim frowned. “Brian told me not to go but—“

“Shhh. It’s fine.”

“I wasn’t even really dressed for it. I probably stuck out like a sore thumb. I could have waited for you to meet me after. Why’d you let me—“

“Tim.” Armie sighed and tightened his embrace. “Don’t worry. Besides…” he smiled. “...I like it that you couldn’t wait.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. Did you see the other video, with me at the end? She caught me watching for you. I was worried you were going to totally miss the performance.”

Tim smiled. “I saw. You were looking for me? That’s what that was?”

“Of course. I’m always looking for you. You know that.”

Tim sighed and snuggled closer. “How great is this? Last week in New York, now in Dallas, shit, I feel spoiled.”

“We’re making up for lost time. Never leave me for months like that again.”

“Is that an order?” Tim nuzzled into Armie’s neck, and Armie hummed. 

“If you need it to be,” he said. “But I’d rather you decided on your own that you could never stay away that long.”

“Never,” whispered Tim, placing a row of kisses along Armie’s collarbone. Armie shivered. 

“So. You were asleep,” said Armie. “You planning on going back to sleep?”

“Mmm. Maybe,” murmured Tim. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was all Armie. It filled him with a warm sense of contentment. “Unless you can come up with something worth staying up for.”

Armie rolled Tim onto his back and perched over him, grinning down. “I can think of a thing or two that might convince you.”

“You’d better start convincing, then,” said Tim, shifting his hips upward slightly. “I have a flight to catch in seven hours. Sleep might be valuable to me.”

Armie descended. He stopped just short of claiming Tim’s mouth, drawing a small whine of protest. “Well,” he said, his lips just barely brushing Tim’s, “I’ll just have to make you so tired you can actually manage to nap on the plane.”

“Come with me,” Tim said suddenly. “Come to St. Louis. And Minneapolis. You can hide in the back. No one will know.”

“You know I can’t,” said Armie with a sigh, pulling back. “We’re lucky they’re letting us get away with this.”

Tim sighed. 

“Hey, come on. I’ll see you in LA in a few days, remember? You’ve got HFA.”

“Right.” Tim felt better. By next weekend, he’d be right back in these arms. “Okay, What are you waiting for? Fucking kiss me already.”

Armie smiled. “If you insist.”


End file.
